Bellavauna Lancaster
Appearance 5’10”, blue eyes, light skin, long white hair tied in a ponytail, wears black over coat, black tricorn style hat, a brooch with a green gem in the center, has chainmail underneath, wields longsword, shield and arcane focus. Personality Bellavauna is very friendly and enjoys talking. She is a bit of a rebel because up in till now everything has been decided for her in life. She takes pride in her family name but is skeptical to who she shares it to. She may be friendly to everyone but she doesn't consider many as friends unless they earn it. Childhood Bellavauna was a noble. She belonged to the Lancaster family. They where a relatively respected and wealthy family because of the mines they owned. Her family consisted of her father Teddy Lancaster, her mother Adia Lancaster, her sister Blake Lancaster, and her brother Adam Lancaster. Her father believed that his children should be skilled in fighting but also in a type of art. So she took up sword fighting, singing and the piano. Over the years Bellavauna practiced these things and was quite good but not as good as her sister, she was a champion of the arena. One day during a tournament of champions a strange man made it to the finals to face Blake. He was in armor and had a raven mask covering his face. They fought and he ended up wining but he had ordinary sword, the rest of Bellavaunas family wasn’t happy but she was interested in the mans style and how he got his powers. So after the tournament she lied to her father about going to a party and instead went to seek out the man. It took her awhile but she eventually found him. Bellavauna told the man that she was interested in his style and abilities and wanted to learn from him. The man tested Bellavaunas skill right then and there by attacking her she did the best she could but was beaten. When she awoke she was in a large stone room. The room had very high ceilings and pillars going all the way up, between very pillar there was a lit torch for light. The man was siting in front of a pool of water with his back turned to her. He rose and turned around telling her he would train her. So for 3 years Bellavauna juggled her family life and training. Until one day when her father found out and forbid her from training in that dark magic. Bellavauna didn’t listen and went back to the man and told him of her father. The man listened and arranged her an escape from the city but he would stay behind because it was his destiny. Bellavauna was sad but listened and followed the mans instructions which lead her to escape the city. For the next 2 years she would keep traveling from her home and along the way helping and doing good deed when she could. One night Bellavauna found a envelope in her bag. She was not sure how it got there but it was addressed to her and had a Phoenix seal on it. She opened the letter and read it. She thought it would be a good change of scenery and maybe a chance for some good experiences. When night passed she set out to find a city with a teleportation circle so she could go to The Enclave of the Burning Phoenix Guild. Family * Teddy Lancaster is Bellavaunas Father they got along well until she got older and started to rebel against him. he was stern and at time not fair but he was the man of the house so she had to listen to him one way for another. * Adia Lancaster is Bellavaunas Mother she is also stern but much more fair. She would often make deals with the children so they could learn to work for things. she also taught bellavauna how to play the piano and sing * Blake Lancaster is Bellavaunas older sister they got along well enough even though she would beat bellavauna in every spar they had. That would boost her ego which would make her mean at times. * Adam Lancaster is Bellavaunas younger brother he got along with bellavauna fine and would convince her to spar her sister instead of him if she ever asks. He was smart that way and was probably the most educated out of all of the family. Goals Make good friends in life Eventually repair the relationship between her and her family Beat Blake Lancaster (sister) in a spar Category:Player Character